


Pirates of the Roadhouse

by Vee017



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-30
Updated: 2007-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee017/pseuds/Vee017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Have you heard this one before? A pirate, a blacksmith, a manbeast and this incredibly sexy good looking guy (me, obviously) walk into a bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates of the Roadhouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xtinethepirate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xtinethepirate).



For [](http://xtinethepirate.livejournal.com/profile)[**xtinethepirate**](http://xtinethepirate.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: Supernatural / POTC  
Characters/Pairing: Jack, Will, Sam, Dean (pick any pairing you like!)  
Prompt: Have you heard this one before? A pirate, a blacksmith, a manbeast and this incredibly sexy good looking guy (me, obviously) walk into a bar...

Dean rubbed his eyes as he took in the scene before him. He would blame the beer but he hadn’t even managed to get beyond the Roadhouse’s front door yet.

He shouldn’t be witnessing Hallowe’en four months early but apparently he was. At least he was until Ellen shoved a beer into his hand and muttered ‘alternate universe’.

Huh.

Strange what happened when he was gone.

Taking his eyes off the dreadlocked stranger being slapped by Jo, his eyes searched out his wayward brother…of course, probably bitching about Dean to the guy that looked like he belonged with the one at the bar.

The boy was nodding understandably as Sam motioned widely with his shot glass.

Taking a long pull of his beer, Dean glared at the boy with his Sam.

His brother had stormed out of the Impala all righteous and angry for no apparent reason. He should have known, like all men know, that one never knows what exactly one did wrong until one is told what they did wrong.

But Sam being a woman, and most likely menstruating at this very moment, apparently didn’t understand simple man-logic with his overflow of estrogen.

Typical.

If Sammy wasn’t such a little bitch they could have been having sex in the Impala down the road by now. But no, they were here, Dean at the front of the bar, Sam across the way at a table, with another man…boy…person, who was not Dean, and that just wasn’t okay.

There could have been sex, dammit.

“Wouldn’t worry mate, he’s a eunuch tha’ one.”

Dean jumped and whirled. How had he not heard the man move?

“Uh, what?” Eloquent Dean, very eloquent.

“I assume you’re…you know…”

Dean raised an eyebrow as the man made the strangest motion with his eyebrows and cheeks.

“Uh…uh, alternate universe?”

“Aye. There was a boy with funny hair, called himself somethin’ related to cinders. ‘parrently you lot are used to this. Might bit dif’rent from cursed undead monkeys, Davy Jones, and evil schemin’ mutinous, apple-hoarding, funny hatted ex-crew members who make off with me bloody ship.”

“So…” Dean pointed in Sam’s direction.

“Ah yes, the whelp. Eunuch. Can’t even keep his girl, mate. Ran off with the most dashing pirate she’d ever seen,” said the man who glanced over at Sam and the whelp. “An’ good thing too.”

Dean looked back over and clenched his jaw. The ‘whelp’ had now graduated from ‘concerned listener’ to ‘concerned listener patting speaker’s hand consolingly’.

Dean made a move to step forward but was stopped by an arm across his chest.

“Allow me mate.”

He watched the strange man look over the bar and the surroundings, before he strolled over to the edge and unsheathed his sword. With carefully placed cuts and a swipe to a sign above, Dean witnessed the most amazing collapse and shattering of nearly every bottle Ellen had behind the bar, when at last one that had remained whole went flying and managed to hit the ‘whelp’ perfectly upside the head.

Sam was going to kill him for laughing at his new friend going down unconscious, and Ellen was going to kill him for laughing about her half destroyed bar being used to knock out Sam’s said new friend after she was done killing the dread-locked man.

He could already hear racing footfalls from where she had been in the back.  
Dean ignored Sam’s evil glare and shouted bitching as he looked back to the pirate who was back to standing beside him.

“How…how the hell did…you manage that?” He got out through his laughter.

“There’s one thing you should never forget son.”

“And what’s that?”

“I’m Captain Jack Sparrow.”


End file.
